Las Lunas de Inayrt
by Sayuri Nara
Summary: FIC CONJUNTO** Seis destinos se uniran al fin para poder salvar, no solo un mundo, sino su propia alma. Una mezcla de humor, aventura y romance. Heiji & Kazu; Shin & Ran; Kaito & Aoko. Kairi y Sayuri
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad del genialisimo Gosho Aoyama, y no hay ninguna intención de plagio. Solo hemos tomado prestados sus personajes. ^^ En cuanto a los lugares y la trama son completamente nuestros.**

**Esta prohibida cualquier intención de plagio.**

Bueno, no retraso más. Esperamos que os guste y que nos deis vuestra opinión.

~Kairi y Say~

Capitulo 1:

Era un día normal de instituto en Japón y un chico moreno, alto, de ojos verdes, de unos 18 años llamado Heiji Hattori ataviado con su uniforme escolar, que consistía en unos pantalones negros, camisa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta también negra que le cubría parte del cuello con unos botines blancos, llevaba un abrigo negro con el emblema del instituto, una bufanda, unos guantes y un gorro de lana andaba tranquilamente por la calle camino al lugar donde había quedado. El chico tenía un carácter un poco pasota, según todos sus compañeros si se tenía que saltar alguna clase se la saltaba, tenia muchos amigos pero a casi ninguno le prestaba atención, solo solía salir con sus dos inseparables amigas de la infancia… y mierda llegaba tarde… así que empezó a correr.

La gente lo señalaba por la calle. En las portadas de los periódicos salía la cara del atractivo joven junto a un titular: "El joven tantei Heiji Hattori de oeste resuelve el caso de asesinato del señor Matsumoto" Junto a él en letras más pequeñas comenzaba el artículo: "La policía llevó investigando este caso un mes, definitivamente este chico es un genio…"

No muy lejos de allí en un parque lleno de flores de sakura cayendo por todos lados, dos chicas con expresión cansada esperaban a alguien, que por lo que se veía en sus caras llegaba tarde y seguro que no era la primera vez.

La primera tenía el cabello moreno, largo que le llegaba a la cintura, de una piel pálida de aspecto realmente suave, de ojos azules como la inmensidad del cielo, tenía una figura esbelta de unos 17 años y su nombre era Ran Mouri, la chica tiene un carácter un poco chulito y se enfada con facilidad. Vestía al igual que su amiga el uniforme escolar que consistía en una falda celeste 4 dedos por encima de la rodilla, y un chaleco que le llegaba hasta la cintura, donde empezaba la falda, de color blanco de mangas largas puesto que estaban en invierno, un pañuelo rojo que pasaba por el cuello del chaleco, unos calcetines negros y unos zapatos también negros junto con un abrigo azul marino con el emblema del instituto que le llegaba al final de la falda, y una bufanda.

La segunda chica se había cansado de esperar a su amigo de pie y se había sentado en uno de los columpios que tantos recuerdos le traía, era una chica atractiva de piel nívea, cabello castaño de largura un poco más corto que su amigo Ran y mas alborotado, pero a ella le gustaba llevarlo así, acompañado de un gorro de lana una bufanda y el mismo tipo de abrigo que su amiga. Tenía un cuerpo delgado con una bonita figura pero era demasiado reservada y tímida, le costaba mucho hacer amigos, por eso está muy agradecida por tener a Heiji y Ran. Su nombre era Aoko Nakamori, de unos 17 años de edad.

Ya se iban a dar por vencidas cuando una voz les llamó la atención.

- ¡Aoko! ¡Ran! – Dijo el chico llegando a la posición de las chicas.

- Hombre por fin Heiji, ya pensábamos que no vendrías – Dijo Ran con las manos en la cintura visiblemente enojada por la tardanza del chico.

- ¡Perdón! ¡Perdón! Es que me entretuve en el camino – Dijo excusándose con las manos juntas por encima de la cabeza en señal de disculpas – Además ¡no sé porque hoy tenemos que venir al instituto, para una vez que no está mi otosan en casa y no me obliga a ir al instituto me obligas tu!

- Valla pues lo siento señorito Hattori

- Sabes que odio que me llames así – Dijo con mirada acusadora

- ¡Pues por eso! – Dijo sacándole la lengua, solo ese chico hacia que Ran de carácter tan frío sonriera a la vista de los demás. Y eso ha llevado a malentendidos entre sus compañeros de clase…

- Prefiero que me llames "Gran detective del Oeste" o mejor "el mejor detective del mundo"… - Pero había una cosa que no cambiaria nunca… ese carácter prepotente.

- ¿Y porque no… "El señor Modesto"? – Dijo divertida

- Umm Ese no me gusta – Añadió el chico con una sonrisa – ¿Por cierto y Aoko?

- Pues estaba al lado mía hace un momento… Mira allí esta… Seguro que se cansó de esperar de pie… - Dijo mirando al detective esta vez era ella la que lo miraba con mirada acusadora.

- Valla lo siento… - Dijo molesto el detective.- ¡Aoko!

Cuando Aoko observó al chico le dio un vuelco al corazón, hacía tiempo que ese cariño que sentía por él de niña según ella se había convertido en algo más, y siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando el chico pronunciaba su nombre, cuando se dirigía a ella, cuando le regalaba cosas por sus cumpleaños, cuando salían y le decía lo guapa que estaba… por no decir que siempre tenía ese sonrojo característico suyo que hasta Hattori alcanzaba a verlo pero cada vez que le preguntaba por él la chica solo apartaba la mirada y se sonrojaba aún más( si eso era posible- Pensaba él.).

Por su parte el chico también había notado que el cariño tan especial que sentía hacia su amiga no era normal, pero nunca le dio importancia. Una vez se lo pregunto a Ran pero ella que no estaba muy puesta en esto de amor, puesto que a ella le importaba bien poco ( o al menos eso decía a todo el mundo, aunque la verdad fuera muy distinta), y tampoco le dio más importancia, pero el sabia que el calor que sentía cuando veía a su amiga dentro de su uniformo escolar, cuando veía sus piernas largas que lo saludaban debajo de su falda, sabía que ese calor no era normal y menos en aquella época del año.

- Hola Aoko – Dijo el moreno cuando llegó a la altura de su amiga de la infancia.

- Hol- Hola Heiji – Dijo con su característico sonrojo en cuanto vio los ojos esmeralda del chico.

Por un momento los dos se perdieron en la profunda mirada del otro, intentando saber lo que sentían. La chica buscaba en los ojos esmeralda algún atisbo que le confirmara algún sentimiento por parte del chico hacia ella, pero decepcionada aparto la mirada. El chico por su parte buscaba en los ojos marrones de ella, algún indicio que le hiciera resolver todas esas dudas que le inundaban cuando veía a su amiga, pero resignado retiro también la mirada. Fue una mirada fugaz pero muy intensa.

Ran cansada de mirar a los dos tortolitos carraspeó un poco la voz para que la pareja se diera por aludida… Nada… Miró su reloj y abrió los ojos de par en par… Kuso…

- Chicos no quisiera interrumpir esta escena tan romántica, y bla bla bla… pero…

¿Habéis mirado qué hora es? – Dijo con ironía

Heiji y Aoko enseguida se sonrojaron sin saber porque puesto que la escena no era nada del otro mundo, el sonrojo de Heiji no se notaba tanto como el de Aoko por su piel oscura y bueno Aoko ya estaban acostumbrados a él así que ninguno le dio importancia.

- ¿Qué pasa con la hor… ¡¡¡KUSO!!! ¡¡¡LLEGAREMOS TARDE!!!- Heiji y Ran no se podían creer que esas palabras hubieran salido de la boca de su amiga… pero así era…

Aoko tomó de la mano a Ran y a Heiji, cuando cogió a este último sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo que tampoco era por culpa de la época del año, y empezó a correr llevándoselos a los dos de la mano.

Los tres chicos corrían por las calles, ya sueltos de las manos pero Aoko todavía con ese sonrojo en sus mejillas producto del contacto que tuvo con el chico. Aoko iba delante, que para ser una chica corría bastante rápido, pensó Heiji. Después iba el moreno, por lo que aprovecho esa ventaja para analizar el cuerpo que le precedía. Aoko era una chica bastante atractiva a su parecer, no entendía como no era popular en su instituto, aunque enseguida lo entendió… No es que la chica destacara mucho, era demasiado tímida, se ponía nerviosa con esas situaciones.

Ran iba la última y pensaba que como sus amigos eran tan estúpidos, Heiji no es que fuera muy discreto que se dijera, pensaba mientras veía al chico como observaba a su mejor amiga, y bueno ¿qué decir de Aoko? Ella sí que era tonta no se daba cuenta de con su inocencia traía frito a Hattori que con su ingenuidad no se daba cuenta de que lo estaba trayendo de cabeza, tanta inocencia le volvía loco… y ella ni se daba cuenta…

Pero que iba a hacer sus mejores amigos eran así y ella por muy dura que quisiera aparentar se alegraba de tener unos amigos como ellos, aunque sí que era verdad de que era muy popular en el instituto y tenía muchos amigos, solo eran ellos los que de verdad les habían llegado al corazón y habían ocupado gran parte, por lo decir casi totalmente, de él. Nadie elige a sus amigos y ella pensaba que era muy feliz por tener unos amigos como aquellos que se ocupaban de ella cuando nadie más lo hacía…

Quizás y solo quizás debería darle un empujoncito… Y puso esa cara de pillín que tanto le caracterizaba…

* * *

Todo estaba totalmente blanco, no se distinguía nada, una figura de una joven, de cabello moreno no muy largo, recogido en una cola de caballo con una cinta, figura delgada, vestía un fino camisón de dormir por encima de las rodillas, tenía unos penetrantes ojos esmeraldas de nombre Kazuha Toyama, vagaba por aquel entorno tan inusual, cuando de repente aparece un punto negro en la inmensidad que cada vez se va haciendo más y más grande y de un momento a otro ha cubierto toda aquella pureza en la más profunda de las oscuridades. En la oscuridad la joven distingue 3 figuras. 2 mujeres y un hombre, pero son más o menos de su misma edad, o sea, 17 o 18 años. La primera mujer dice algo:

- Tienes que…

Está a punto de completar la frase cuando la otra mujer la interrumpe:

- Buscarnos.

La chica no sabía de lo que estaban hablando, no entendía por qué aquellas personas que no conocía de nada les decían aquello. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar, el chico habló:

- Es urgente y lo sabes…

Y una vez más, de repente, todo igual que vino se fue y se encontró incorporada en su cama en su habitación, con gotas de sudor en su frente.

Bueno por lo menos no he gritado, pensaba con ironía. Estaba harta de esas visiones, llevaba 17 de sus años teniendo la misma todas las noches, no sabía qué hacer. Se tumbó en la cama con la intención de dormir un poco. Nada. Pues una vez más como llevaba haciendo desde hacia tiempo se fue a despertaros, pensó divertida.

Salió de su habitación intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, cerró la puerta tras de sí y de puntillas ando hasta el final del pasillo, miró a todos los lados, abrió la puerta entró y la cerró.

- Estos dos siempre igual – Pensó Kazuha con una gotita en la cabeza.

En aquel cuarto se encontraban dos jóvenes durmiendo la mona.

El más cercano a ella estaba en su lecho tapado hasta la cintura, dejando ver sus abdominales, el chico nunca dormía con camiseta, y eso era una ventaja en verano… pensaba Kazuha con una sonrisa en sus labios. El chico era un poco más alto que ella de piel clara, moreno y unos espectaculares ojos azul cielo.

El otro era un caso perdido, según Kazuha, estaba totalmente destapado con las sábanas esparcidas por el suelo, seguramente habrían perdido la batalla que habría tenido durante la noche con los pies del chico… Él también estaba sin camiseta, y vestía, al igual que su compañero, unos pantalones largos, era igual de alto que su amigo, unos precioso ojos marrones miel y de pelo moreno pero más alborotado que el anterior. Y menos mal que lo llevaba así, puesto que con los ojos cerrados y a la vista de alguien que los viera por primera vez, esos dos chicos parecían la misma persona, aunque no tuvieran nada que ver el uno con el otro.

El primero de nombre Shininchi Kudo y el segundo Kaito Kuroba.

Kazuha se concentró y se dispuso a hacer lo que mejor se le daba: fastidiar a sus queridos amigos. Cuando se hubo concentrado totalmente, con los ojos cerrados sintió dos auras: Una azul cielo, *Shin siempre igual no sé cómo se las apaña para siempre soñar con cosas bonitas- suspiró con pesadez* y la otra de un color totalmente negro *Joder con Kaito- pensó Kazuha*

Siempre que tenía una pesadilla como la de hoy, que solía ser casi todas las noches, iba a llamar a los chicos para que le hicieran compañía en ese castillo tan enorme, pero siempre que iba en busca de ellos, estaban durmiendo, como era habitual a aquella hora de la madrugada, y le daba cosa despertarles, sobre todo a Shininchi que todas las noches soñaba en cómo conocería por fin a la chica de sus sueños y siempre se imaginaba un lugar rodeado de flores, con un arrollo, donde una mujer sin rostro estaba sentada a la orilla del río cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento se lleva su sombrero, él lo recoge y se lo entrega, ella esta tan agradecida que le invita a quedarse la tarde con ella… Y así todas las noches, aunque cada vez el sueño era diferente siempre era el mismo patrón. Este chico no se cansa de que le den calabazas todas las noches que lo sigue intentando- pensó graciosa.

Sin embargo Kaito… ese ya era otra historia, siempre que iba a despertarlo su aura era negra como la noche mostraba una escena terrible. El asesinato de sus padres. Por eso siempre despertaba a Shininchi y juntos despertaban a Kaito de esa pesadilla que lo tenía tan ocupado todas las noches.

Así que se dispuso a hacer lo de siempre. Se dispuso a entrar en el aura azul cielo.

De repente se ve en un escenario rodeado de flores con un arrollo y una mujer a la orilla.

- Este chico podía ser un poco más original

Ya lo había intentado todo, no sabía cómo fastidiarle el sueño para que despertara… Hasta que se le ocurrió.

Una ráfaga de viento se llevó el sombrero de la mujer sin rostro, que pronto tendría uno y seguro que no es lo que Shin espera, pensó con su sonrisa maléfica.

Un chico vestido con vestimenta de príncipe subido en un caballo aparece para recuperar el sombrero de la joven.

- Que cursi es Shininchi

Shininchi se acerca a la joven y le devuelve el sombrero, la mujer le pregunta cómo puede agradecérselo, Shininchi lo medita un momento y le dice que dándole un beso.

Desde arriba Kazuha se sorprende.

- Valla parece que después de tantas noches por fin voy a poder ver el desenlace de la peli. - Así que ni corta ni perezosa, hace que aparezcan unas palomitas y empieza a devorarlas esperando ese momento que seguro que Shininichi no olvidara en la vida.

Shininichi se acerca a la cara de la joven que todavía no tiene rostro ni voz, y cuando quedan escasos milímetro para rozar sus labios Shininchi le confiesa a la joven:

- Me encantaría ver tu rostro – Dijo con voz sensual

Kazuha aprovechó la oportunidad y con un chasquido de dedos le hizo su sueño realidad a Sininchi.

- Eso está hecho- Dijo una voz que Shininchi conocía de sobra pero que en ese momento no tendría que haber salido de donde ha salido: de escasos centímetro de su boca.

Shininchi levanto la vista hacia arriba cuando escuchó esa voz y se encontró con la cara de su mejor amigo: Kaito Kuroba.

En otra situación estaría encantado de encontrárselo pero no allí, y sabía perfectamente quien era la culpable.

- ¡¡¡¡KAZUHA TOYAMA!!!!

Resonó en todo el mundo imaginario que había creado.

Y de repente se encontró otra vez en la habitación de su amigo, con cara soñolienta y de pocos amigos…

- Esta vez te has pasado – Dijo en un susurro, esperando que su amigo no se despertara – Vale que crees una tormenta, vale que inundes mi sueño, vale que quites el viento y no vaya a recogerle el sombrero pero de ahí a ¡ESTO!

- Vale perdona perdona, pero es que se ve vino esa idea a la cabeza- Dijo excusándose y de pronto recordó una cosa – Oye ¿no ibas tu muy lanzado? Espero que no vallas pidiendo besos a cualquier chica que veas – Dijo con cara divertida

- Bueno… veras… yo… es que… - Dijo con toda la cara roja como un tomate.

- Vale no me interesa lo que tú hagas en tus ratos libres – Y apuntó al chico con cara intimidatoria.

- Je je – Dijo el chico con una gotita en su cabeza – ¿Bueno despertamos a Kaito o no?

- Venga tócame – Dijo muy convencida

- ¿Ein? – Se cuestiono Shininchi con toda la cara roja ante el comentario atrevido de su amiga.

- Sí hombre si no como vasa absorber mi poder y vas a entrar en el sueño de Kaito – Preguntó sin imaginarse lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo

- ¡Ah! Era eso

- ¿Qué te creías que era sino? – Preguntó la chica con una mirada interrogante, pero de pronto lo cogió – ¿Que querías hacer conmigo maldito pervertido?

- ¡Oye Kazu!

- Vale vale solo era una broma – Dijo sacándole la lengua – Venga vamos hay que sacar a Kaito de su querida pesadilla

- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¿Este chico no aprende? – Dijo al ver el asentimiento de cabeza de su amiga- ¿Qué?- Preguntó de nuevo al ver como su amiga le miraba.

- Habló el que siempre sueña lo mismo – Dijo mirándolo de reojo.

Esto dejó a Shininchi un poco cortado pero no le dio tiempo a replicar puesto que Kazuha había detectado el aura de Kaito y se había adentrado en ella.

Guau cada vez esta chica controla mejor sus poderes metales, pero vamos que mi poder CopyPower ya los voy controlando mejor. Pensó el chico.

Él también se concentró, detectó el aura negra de su amigo y se adentro en ella. Allí se encontró Kazuha con los ojos de par en par abiertos, se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Había visto muchas veces aquella escena pero nunca se acostumbraba a ver aquella escena:

Un hombre matando a una mujer y a un hombre, manchándolo todo de sangre y cortando los cuerpos en pequeños trocitos y escondiéndolos en distintos lugares de una casa, en libros en ollas… La escena era observada desde debajo de una mesa por un niño de unos 7 u 8 años. Kazuha no podía evitar llorar sobre el pecho desnudo de Shininchi, mientras el chico escondía el rostro en los cabellos morenos de la chica.

Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba el chico escondido. Los dos le tendieron la mano, el chico conociéndolos, les cogió las manos, y toda aquella escena se esfumó y apareció un escenario totalmente blanco.

Por fin… Por fin había acabado su sufrimiento durante una noche más.

Kazuha abrazó al chico que ya no era un chico de 7 años, sino un adolescente de 18 años pero que sentía exactamente el mismo dolor. El chico sintiendo los delgados brazos de su amiga alrededor de él. Hundió el rostro en su pecho y dejo salir todo aquel dolor acumulado durante toda aquella noche. Tiempo después sintió otros brazos más fuertes que enseguida reconoció u dejo también que los envolvieran.

Transcurridos unos minutos el chico se tranquilizó

- ¿Nos vamos Kaito? – Preguntó con una sonrisa Kazuha, junto con Shininchi.

- ¡Hai! – Respondió muy animado el chico.

Otra vez. Otra vez aquellos dos chicos le habían salvado de otra noche completamente oscura, con mucho dolor y sin ningún atisbo de amor por ninguna parte.

Estaba harto de tener que depender de Kazuha y de Shininchi para que vinieran a "rescatarlo" de su propia pesadilla.

Estaba de nuevo en el cuarto. Otra vez los 3 juntos. Kaito le preguntó a Kazuha cómo había despertado esta vez a Shininchi. Ella echó una carcajada y se dispuso a contarlo, sabiendo que cuando terminara los dos chicos le echarían la bronca, pero no le importaba, solo le importaba estar con ellos y que pasaran el resto de la noche juntos. Lo que tuviera que venir ya vendría pero ese momento era solo de ellos. Y nadie lo iba a interrumpir.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad del genialisimo Gosho Aoyama, y no hay ninguna intención de plagio. Solo hemos tomado prestados sus personajes. ^^ En cuanto a los lugares y la trama son completamente nuestros.**

**Esta prohibida cualquier intención de plagio y cualquier plagio, por supuesto^^**

Capítulo 2:

Cuando el sol empezaba a salir, cubriendo todo con un rosado cantarín y alegre, los tres muchachos continuaban en aquel adorado claro donde pasaban todas las noches.

Kazuha seguía recostada sobre el tronco de un arce, algo apartado de los otros árboles por el inmenso tamaño de sus raíces. Mientras los dos chicos continuaban practicando con la espada delante del lago. Ambos iban casi despojados de ropa (salvo por la mallas). El sudor les mojaba el pecho desnudo y Kaito dio la idea de refrescarse un poco en el lago. Entonces por la mente de esos dos muchachos pasó una malvada idea. Se miraron y asintieron a la vez. Cautelosamente se acercaron a la chica, que ensimismada en su lectura, no se percató de nada, y una vez cerca Shinichi empezó el juego.

-Kazuha- ronroneó con una voz juguetona

-Ven con nosotros- continuó Kaito, malvadamente.

Entonces aprovechando que los dos juntos le ganaban con diferencia, la cogieron por los pies y los codos y la tiraron al río sin ninguna especie de remordimiento.

-¡Eso es por lo de esta noche!-exclamó Shin entre carcajadas.

-Bueno… yo no tengo excusa… pero es que tienes que ver la cara que pones cuando lo hacemos. ¡JAJA!

-Ya claro, muy gracioso… ¿me ayudáis?- dijo tendiéndoles ambas manos.

Los dos, todavía riéndose la cogieron, pero con lo que no habían contado es que ella en este caso (con los dos riéndose y la guardia baja) sí tenía más fuerza que ellos. Y lo aprovechó. Cogió sus manos y tiró de ellas hasta que logró traerlos con ella al lago. Después de largo rato de chapoteos y risas, Shinichi salió del agua y se dirigió a los caballos

-Hemos de ir volviendo. Se hace tarde- dijo pensativo.

-Oye Kazu… ¿has vuelto a soñar con esos tres?

-Así es. Siento que los necesitamos. Creo que por alguna extraña razón están vinculados a Inayrt deforma importante. Sigo pensado que debemos buscarles.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Enviamos a una gran patrulla a buscarles por todos los lados, incluso nosotros mismos emprendimos una búsqueda y no obtuvimos nada a cambio, ni siquiera una pista de su paradero- insistió Shinichi.

-¿Insinúas qué no existen? ¿Qué son producto de mi imaginación?

-No, yo no digo eso… Solo que…

-Tal vez, lo que ocurre, es que les estemos buscando en el mundo equivocado.

-¡No empieces otra vez!-mascullaron los otros dos

-Bueno, es una batalla perdida… Regresemos.- finalizó Shinichi.

-Sí… ¿quieres qué te ayude, Kazuha?- su sonrisa de póker ya aparecía en su rostro.

-No, gracias. No necesito…

******

-… tu ayuda- le contestó irónicamente el chico.

-¿Sabes qué? He descubierto porqué eres famoso. ¡Por tu testarudez!

-¿De veras? Pues yo discrepo. Me parece a mí, que era por mi gran facilidad para resolver casos, mi indudable atractivo…

-Y tu enorme ego.

-Jaja… Qué graciosa.

-Vamos, he visto cómo os miráis. Y también he visto cómo te las apañas con las chicas- continuó Ran, más seria.

-Genial, por no decir fabulosamente.

-Oh sí. Pongamos por ejemplo a la pobre Naomi, aquella chica de segundo… ¿la recuerdas?

Inmediatamente la cara de Heiji se tornó de un color rojizo alarmante. Eso era un golpe bajo…

-Sí. Mejor que me ayude la gran casanovas. No se lo pierdan señores, tiene un repertorio de chicos que se le cae de las manos… ¿Cuántos llevas ya? ¿Un millón? ¿O dos?

-¿Por qué hablas cómo si tuviésemos público? ¿Se te ha terminado de ir la chaveta? Vamos, Heiji… Necesitas mi ayuda. No lo niegues. No puedes.

-Vale, no digo que si decidiera decírselo no te pediría ayuda, es sólo que…

-No estas seguro de si la quieres lo suficiente- intervino una nueva voz.

-¡Keiko!- chillaron los otros dos, asustados por la, como siempre, sigilosa aparición de la chica.- Aoko os espera en el bosquecillo de detrás del instituto para comer.

-Ya… ya vamos- musitó Ran todavía sobresaltada.

Ella salió por la puerta cogiendo carrerilla con dirección a Aoko, y cuando Heiji iba a salir, la chica le retuvo con unas palabras.

-No le cojas aprecio, Heiji. No la hagas sufrir. Tu… no eres para ella. Y ella no es para ti. Debes profundizar en lo que sientes y averiguar si eso que sientes lo que crees. Protégela. Y llévate esto- dijo tendiéndole una bolsita negra, al estilo medieval- pero no lo abras hasta que no sea necesario. Puede salvar vidas, pero también las puede destruir. Queda en tus manos, pues.

Heiji se giró, dispuesto a salir, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa:

-¿Cómo voy a saber cuando lo tengo que abrir si no sé lo que hay dentro?- preguntó, pero la muchacha había desaparecido. No obstante, obtuvo respuesta.

-Lo sabras… Lo sabras…- le contestó una voz en off.

Heiji puso los ojos en blanco. "Esta Keiko", pensó "Siempre tan teatrera". Entonces dio la vuelta y corrió hacia el bosque. Una vez delante de las chica, su mirada se cruzó con la de Aoko, y recordó las palabras que la medio bruja le había dicho.

-¿Otra vez tarde, Heiji? Si es que te pierdes hasta en un jarrón.- se mofó Ran.

-Cierra el pico, melón.

-¿Cómo?

-Basta chicos. Vayamos a buscar un sitio a la sombra para comer.

Los dos asintieron, a regañadientes. Pero una vez Aoko se hubo girado, Ran sacó la lengua.

-Eso tú, cabeza hueca.

Poco a poco, se fueron afrentando en el bosque, perdiendo de vista el gran edificio. Unos pasos que les llevarían a un nuevo destino inimaginable. Unos pasos que traerían nuevas alegrías y tristezas. Unos pasos que salvarían la vida algunos y se llevarían la de otros. Unos pasos de los que podían arrepentirse, o no. Pero lo que era seguro, es que el camino, ya estaba andado.

* * *

Buenas, buenas... Se me olvidó comentar (perdóname Kairi) que el primer capítulo es solo obra de Kairi, y el que he escrito yo, es este^^

Ahora los agradecimientos

**esteruchi***: Gracias^^ Estamos muy contentas de que te haya gustado, y espero que este tambien sea de tu gusto.

**Lady Paper**: Ahí tienes lo pedido...xD Tiempo al tiempo, ya verás como el dolor de Kaito se recompondrá!! Gracias por leernos, espero que te guste este también...

**AngelWTF**: Aquí la tienes!! Supongo que tantos porfas significan que te ha gustado,xD Te lo agradecemos, esperamos tu opinión sobre este!!

**memoriesofkagome**: Holas^^ Yo tmb me impresioné mucho por el cambiazo de ojos, pero estoy segura de que estarán guapíssimos igual!! Además, a lo mejor resulta que Kairi tiene una idea que no me ha contado... Muc´has gracias por el review, y ya me dirás que tal este^^

**shiaoran**:Bueno... no ha sido pronto, pero si tienes la continuación!! A ver que te parece este, y muchas gracias por el comentario. Lo de escribir... estoy segura de que Kairi te lo agradece^^ Yo comparto tu opinión!

Muchas gracias por dejar review, porq eso es lo q anima a continuar escribiendo^^ Gracias tambien a los que leen y no dejan. Esperamos que os guste.

besos, abrazos y lunas a todos^^

~Kairi y Say~


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer**: Detective Conan es propiedad del genialisimo Gosho Aoyama, y no hay ninguna intención de plagio. Solo hemos tomado prestados sus personajes. ^^ En cuanto a los lugares y la trama son completamente nuestros.**

**Esta prohibida cualquier intención de plagio.**

**_Perdon! Sineto muchíssimo mi asuencia de estos... ¿mil años? De verdad que lo lamento... Pero prometo que me voy a poner al dia enseguida. Siento mucho la espera que os he hehco pasar pero, como el fic ya va adelantado voy a ir subiendo los capitulos por dia, si puedo. En fin, paso hoy con los agradecimientos primero, vale?_**

memoriesofkagome:** en serio mucicimas gracias por leer. Te prometo que me pondre al dia tmb en tu fic^^. Me alegro que te llame la atención, jaja. Muchisimos besazos.**

bue:** me gusta que te guste, jaja. Aquí tienes la contiiii^^**

AngelWTF:** gracias a ti por comentar! Siento especialmente la tardanza, y espero q eso no haga que te desilusiones. Ahi esta el fic:!**

shihoran:** jaja no me fallas, eh? xD Si nohay intriga, no hay emoción... ahí va la tercera parte^^**

Argin Heart: **Bienvenida! No te preocupes, entiendo muy bien tu comentario sobre los comentario, xP. A mi a veces tmb me falta el tiempo, ya ves... Bueno, espero que esta te guste tanto como las otras...**

_**Gracias a todos por los comentarios! Y bueno, este es de Kairi^^**_

_**Un beso a todos:**_

_**~Kairir y Say~**_

**Capítulo 3:**

- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Se escuchó ese escalofriante chillido por todos los rincones del inmenso castillo. Kaito y Shininchi se levantaron sobresaltados, como solían despertarse casi todas las noches debido a las jugarretas de su amiga en sus sueños, pero aquello era algo inusual. Kazuha nunca solía gritar. Mala señal.

Los dos chicos corrieron hasta dar con la puerta del dormitorio de su amiga. Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron Kazuha tendida en su cama, con toda la frente llena de sudor y agarrándose el pecho con una mueca de dolor en su rostro.

- ¡Kazuha! – Gritaron los dos chicos desde la puerta.

- ¡Kazuha!¿Estás bien? ¡Kazuha! – Shininchi zamarreaba a la chica esperando que ésta abriera sus ojos esmeraldas. Pero ella no los abría. El miedo empezó a asustar a los dos chicos.

- ¡Kazuha dinos algo por favor! – Rogaba también Kaito sujetando la mano de la chica. Intentando transmitirle calor y seguridad. Esperando que de un momento a otro ella despertara y les sonriera y le explicara que era solo una pesadilla.

Pero la chica no despertaba. Estaba en un profundo sueño. En su sueño una mujer hablaba, quería decirle algo. Algo o alguien que ella no puede ver por la oscuridad le levanta la mano y le deposita algo, que tampoco alcanza a ver. Pero de repente todo se ilumina y se distingue un cielo gris encapotado, un cielo que está deseando llorar y descargar toda la angustia que lleva dentro. Kazuha baja la vista y ve lo más espantoso que ha habido nunca: un campo de batalla, donde ha habido una guerra. Odiaba las guerras. En una guerra sus dos amigos y ella habían perdido a sus padres. Por eso los chicos vivían con ella. Ninguno quería estar solo.

Pero no es solo eso, tirado en el suelo ve lo que nunca hubiera deseado: a lo lejos vislumbra a sus dos amigos. Shininchi tiene una espada atravesada en el corazón y todo a su alrededor está manchado de su sangre, sangre que nunca hubiera tenido que salir de su cuerpo. A su lado estaba Kaito él no tenía la espada, pero tenía un agujero diminuto en la zona del corazón agujero por el que anterioridad una bala había dejado su suco a traves del cuerpo de su amigo. No pudo evitar gritar al ver tan dolorosa escena.

Kazuha no lo soportaba más, tenía que salir de allí, ¿Pero cómo? Ni siquiera sabía si era un sueño lo estaba viviendo de verdad. De repente apretó sus puños ante el dolor y la impotencia y sintió algo rozando su mano al apretarla. Bajó la vista, abrió la mano y se encontró con un precioso medallón en forma de corazón de un verde esmeralda, en su superficie tenia tallado pulcramente la imagen de una preciosa hada, que le infundió esperanza para pesar que aquello era un sueño y que cuando despertara los dos estarían allí junto a ella.

Poco a poco la chica fue abriendo los ojos. Cuando los abrió completamente estaba justo done quería estar: en su habitación. Contempló su habitación y sonrió: A su lado Kaito cogiéndole la mano y sonriendo también. A fondo Shininchi daba vueltas de un lado para otro de la habitación con semblante preocupado.

- ¿Quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Vas a acabar mareado – Susurró con voz débil.

Shininchi levantó la vista y vio a su mejor amiga mirándole divertida. Corrió a abrazarla. Entre los dos la estaban aplastando pero no le importaba, ese contacto era la prueba de que ellos dos seguían vivos, que no la habían abandonado.

- Me alegro mucho de veros, chicos. No sabéis lo mal que lo he pasado

- No te preocupes Kazu, ya estas a salvo- Dijo Kaito todavía sin soltarla.

Ella correspondió al abrazo cuando se dio cuenta de que en su mano estaba el amuleto que le había ayudado a salir de aquella pesadilla.

- ¿Qué es eso Kazu? – Pregunto Shininchi intrigado. Nunca había visto una pieza así.

- No lo sé. Apareció en mi sueño y solo sé que gracias a ella estoy aquí. Y además tengo el presentimiento de que será lo que resuelva nuestras dudas.

Kazuha cogió una cuerda fina, la amarró al amuleto y se la colgó del cuello. Así iría siempre con ella.

- Me gusta. Hace juego con mis ojos. Jajaja

- Sí es muy bonita. Y además parece muy valiosa. – Añadió Kaito que no despegaba sus ojos de la preciosa joya en forma de corazón.

- Creo que significa algo

- ¿Tú crees?

- Seguro sino ¿como explicas que estuviera en mi sueño y ahora aparezca aquí?

- Tienes razón. Pero si es tan valiosa deberías tener cuidado de no perderla, y conociéndote…

- Shininchi Kudo ¿qué quieres decir con eso eeeeen? – Dijo fingiendo enojo , aunque en el fondo sabía que Shin tenía razón a veces podía ser un poco despistada, pero aquello era una causa importante, lo mantendría a salvo.

- Nadaaaaa – El chico empezó a correr temiendo por su vida, y aunque era bien entrada la noche no le importó.

- Qué poco respeto por la gente que duerme. Nunca cambiaran- Kaito tenía sueño, por culpa de sus malditas pesadillas nunca dormía bien y siempre estaba más cansado de lo que debería estar. Así que intentó dormir, aunque él sabia que sus pesadillas volverían. Y así fue.

… …

Tres adolescentes estaban sentados tranquilamente a la acogedora sombra de un árbol, donde los tres, desde hacía muchos años, quedaban todos los días de instituto para comer.

- ¿Qué será esto? – Empezó a hablar el moreno sacando del cuello de la camisa el amuleto que le había dado Keiko

El amuleto era como una especie de collar extraño con forma de una pequeña espada, que tenia grabada la imagen de un Kudu (antiguo antílope africano que representaba la fuerza, la constancia, la valentia y el guerrero). Estaba hecha, según a la vista de Heiji, de cuarzo rojo sangre brillante.

- ¡Wau! Es precioso Heiji – Añadió Aoko mientras se acercaba a Heiji y le extendía la mano para que se lo dejara ver.

- Sí es precioso Heiji. ¿Quién te lo ha dado? – Preguntó la morena observando desde arriba del hombro de su amiga la preciosa joya.

- Keiko, justo después de que tú te fueras para reunirte con Aoko

- Ah! ¿Y por qué te lo dio?

- La verdad es que no me dijo para que era… - De pronto recordó las palabras de su amiga, sabía que lo que le había dicho era referente a Aoko. *Esa tía siempre se entera de todo, maldita sea* Pensó mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un tono carmín *¿Tan evidente es?* Se sacudió la cabeza *¿Pero que estoy pensando? Aoko no me gusta ¿no?* Se pregunto mentalmente.

El chico se gira y mira a su amiga, ella todavía está mirando la joya maravillada, siempre le han gustado las joyas, piensa él. Inconscientemente él se sonroja al mirar a su amiga observando con los ojos brillantes el precioso collar.

- Que chica tan rara – Dijo Aoko devolviéndole la joya.

- Pues sí

- ¿Entonces no sabes por qué te lo ha regalado?

- Pues…. Será obviamente porque se habrá enamorado de mí, y esa es su prueba de amor…

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú – Keiko salió de detrás del árbol donde el de Osaka estaba apoyado, sobresaltándolo.

- Bueno vale solo era una broma – Dijo con una mano en la nuca

- Jajajaja ¡Deberías ver la cara que se te ha quedado! – Le dijo Ran a Heiji cuando la chica ya se hubo ido tan rápido como había venido.

- ¿Y ahora donde esta? – Dijo mirando a su alrededor, suspiro cuando la vio a lo lejos.- De verdad, cada vez estoy más convencido que esa chica está loca

De pronto Hattori sintió una mirada sobre su nuca, se volvió y allí estaba Keiko mirándole fijamente

- ¿Se habrá enterado? – Preguntó por lo bajo a sus dos acompañantes

- Eso parece – Respondió la chica, intentando no reír, al ver la cara que tenía su amigo

- ¿Deja ya de reírte quieres?

- ¿Pero tú has visto la cara que se te ha quedado cuando ha aparecido detrás de ti?

- Pregunta tonta – Añadió por lo bajo - ¿Cómo quiere esta chavala que me vea mi propia cara?

- ¿Dices algo? – Dijo Ran crujiéndose los nudillos dispuesta a arrearle una buena al moreno.

- ¡Na- nada!

El chico empezó a correr, pero una voz que no supo de donde salió lo hizo detenerse

- Hoy es el diaaaa – Heiji se llevó las manos a la cabeza, de repente un dolor agudo le inundó la cabeza.

- Heiji, Heiji ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¡Si todavía no te he tocado! ¡Serás teatrero!

El dolor desapareció

- No sé lo que ha sido, De repente he escuchado una voz y seguido un terrible dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Una voz?¿Que decía?

- Dijo "Hoy es el día"

- ¿El día? ¿El día para qué?

- Pregúntamelo mí – Dijo fulminándola con la mirada.

- Que simpático

- ¡Chicos! – Se escuchó una voz viniendo hacia ellos.- ¿Qué os ha pasado?

- Oh! No ha sido nada Aoko! Heiji dice que ha escuchado una voz.

- ¿Así? ¿Una voz? Yo no he oído nada.

- Pues eso yo tampoco. Bueno vámonos a casa anda.

Ya habían terminado las clases. Después del pequeño almuerzo accidentado los tres habían quedado en pasar la noche juntos viendo una peli, puesto que al día siguiente era sábado y no había instituto. Esta vez había quedado en casa de Aoko. Pero los había acompañado primero a casa del chico y luego a casa de Ran, a coger mudas limpias y el pijama.

Cuando iban de camino a su casa, Aoko se paró a contemplar la luna. La chica les llamó y les dijo que miraran hacia arriba.

Algo les llamó la atención. La luna estaba llena aquella noche. Era preciosa. Y desprendía un resplandor azul-dorado que se metía por los ojos y era cómo si atravesase el cuerpo. Como si hiciese cosquillas. Y a la vez, te adormilaba una nube de modo que podrías estar moviéndote a kilómetros de distancia y no darte cuenta. Entonces una nube la tapó. Y los tres bajaron la vista hacia su alrededor. Pero no encontraron lo que esperaban...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a tods!De verdad que not engo perdón, xD Simplemente decidí tomarme un descanso que se fue prolongando! A decir verdad, todoe sto era como una apoyo para mí, pero ahora mi vida va muchíssimo mejor, cosa que no significa que no fuera bien antes, solo que no tan bien, pero realmente quiero agradeceros todo a los que habéis posteado: **

**ESTO ES PARA VOSOTROS! **

**Sois los que me habéis animado a escribir, así que disfrutadlo, de corazón...**

**Este corre de mi cuenta, ^^**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad del genialisimo Gosho Aoyama, y no hay ninguna intención de plagio. Solo hemos tomado prestados sus personajes. ^^ En cuanto a los lugares y la trama son completamente nuestros.**

Capítulo 4:

Quería escapar. Debía escapar. Toda aquella oscuridad, no podía presagiar nada bueno. Sentía soledad, el sudor corriendo por su lejana piel. Su mente era como una gran masa de pasta. Le dolía el cuerpo. Un cuerpo que apenas podía sentir. Todo era oscuro. No, todo no. Al fondo, muy lejano se distinguía una tenebrosa luz. Era la luna. De pronto muchas voces invadieron su conciencia. Preguntas, desconcierto... Y de nuevo… soledad. Todo se había ido. No, no se había ido. Estaba más cerca que nunca...

Kazuha abrió los ojos. Dando una ligera vuelta de cabeza encontró a sus dos amigos dormidos. Al lado de la cama, en la mesita, abundaban los medicamentos, los paños con agua y el termómetro. Shinichi abrió los ojos.

-¡Kazuha! ¡Ya estás despierta! ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Anoche nos despertaste con tus gritos- intervino Kaito, que acababa de entrar

-Intentamos despertarte, pero no reaccionabas. La fiebre te subió en picado y los transmisores no funcionaban. Además, sabes que el médico hubiera tardado en venir. No sabíamos que hacer, así que recurrimos a los calmantes y los paños de agua. ¡No sabes el susto que nos diste!

-Sí… ¿se puede saber qué soñabas?- preguntó Kaito burlón.

De pronto Kazuha abrió mucho los ojos. Corriendo, se levantó y se dirigió al baño, medio vistiéndose de camino.

-¡Chicos, debemos irnos!

-Oh, no. ¡Otra vez no!- Kaito se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-¿Irnos? ¿Adónde? Si acabas de salir de una noche con fiebre.

-No, ¡no lo entendéis!

-Pues no- musitaron ambos.

-Debemos buscarlos. Esta vez estoy segura. ¡Están aquí!

-Kazuha, amiga- se acerecó Shinichi- Ya te hemos repetido muchas veces que está mal pensar esas cosas.

-Sí. A demás, si te estás quieta te daremos una piruleta- sonrió el otro.

-¡Basta ya! He dejado de ser una niña.- Kazuha les apartó, se giró hacia la ventana y habló con una seriedad impropia de ella- Debéis recordar quienes somos. Todo lo que sucede es nuestra responsabilidad. No podemos continuar escondiéndonos en las sombras... la gente de Inayrt anhela el lugar pacífico que fue. Hemos de salir de esta burbuja de falsa felicidad en la que vivimos, y rescatar a nuestra gente. Y no podemos hacerlo solos.- Se dio la vuelta hacia ellos.- Sé que es difícil de creer, pero esta vez estoy segura de que es cierto. Ellos están aquí.

-Kazuha, todo eso que has dicho es cierto, pero date cuenta de la gravedad que incluye.

-No tenemos garantía de que estén aquí, y salir de aquí es peligroso…

-Pero, Kaito, nosotros somos…

-Justamente es peligroso por quienes somos.

-Kazuha, debes abrir los ojos. A nosotros nos gustaría ayudar tanto cómo a ti. Pero si nos matan, no vamos a ayudar a nadie.

-No… ¡esto no va así! Ellos no van a venir aquí a por nosotros. No… no son habitantes de Inayrt, ¿entendéis?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Có-cómo lo sabes?

Kazuha respiró sonoramente.

-Yo les he traído aquí…

-Heiji… ¿¡qué has hecho!

-¿Qué dices? ¡Qué esto no es culpa mía! Estoy tan desconcertado cómo tú.

-¡Ya sabía yo que esto de quedar contigo no era buena idea!

-¿Eh? Permíteme recordarte que yo no me auto invité precisamente…

Aoko se arrodilló en el suelo, y empezaron a escucharse pequeños sollozos desgarradores.

-¡Aoko!

-¿Qué ocurre?- Los dos muchachos corrieron hacia la muchacha que se agarraba el corazón con firmeza, y en la cara, tenia dibujada una terrible mueca de dolor.

-Me… me escue…ce mu…cho…-dijo entre sollozos.

Heiji y Ran se miraron asustados.

-¡Debemos buscar ayuda!- alentó Ran, pero justo cuando estaba levantándose, una fugaz punzada de dolor cruzó su rostro. Y a continuación, un desgarrador chillido llenó el bosque.

-¡Ran! ¡No!- Heiji estaba confuso. Primero el cambio de paisaje. Luego Aoko y ahora Ran. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿De qué demonios iba todo eso? Empezó a correr pidiendo ayuda, pero en aquel maldito bosque, no había nada. Corrió y corrió, y de pronto el paisaje cambió de forma de nuevo. ¿Era un poblado? Sí. Por fin encontraría ayuda. Se dirigió a una de las cabañas que había, y entró. Parecía una herrería. Se dirigió a la mujer que había en la barra.

-Disculpe señora pero necesito ayuda. Mis dos amigas están tiradas en el bosque de ahí al lado y…- paró de hablar cuando vio como ella lo miraba asustada- Señora… ¿me entiende?

-¡Keigtait! Heop. Thyt's an hestrenx. ¡Heop!

(¡Keigtait! Ayuda. Hay un extraño. ¡Ayuda!)

Ante los gritos de la mujer, un hombre apareció por la cortina que había detrás.

-¡Calma por favor! Solo quiero ayuda- dijo el muchacho con los brazos delante y las palmas extendidas.

-Ij tuo dn't wiang hittw, ovt. ¡Nyw!

(Si no quieres pelea, vete. ¡Ahora!)

Le empujó con violencia, Heiji intentó resistirse, y avanzó.

-¡Solo quiero ayuda!

El hombre le golpeó la barriga y le dio una patada al ojo. Después le tiró a la calle haciéndole caer al suelo. Se levantó a trompicones, la gente de la calle le miraba con asco y se apartaba de él. Se acercó a una mujer, que tapó los ojos al niño que le cogía la mano y se alejó. "Seguramente pereceré un borracho", pensó apenado. "Así, nadie me va a ayudar… Aoko… Ran… ¿Qué hago?"

-¡Qué hago!- gritó desesperado al cielo.

De pronto sintió una punzada de dolor en su cabeza. ¿También le ocurriría a él? ¿Ahora se desmayaría como sus dos amigas? Sintió otra punzada. "Pero no es una punzada… es un golpe", pensó desesperado. Intento correr, pero la vista se le empezó a nublar. Sintió unos brazos fuertes cogiéndole y todo se izo oscuro.

-¡Kazuha! ¡Mira esto! ¡Aquí hay dos muchachas!

Shinichi y ella se acercaron al chico, que parecía preocupado.

-No despiertan, y parecen presas del dolor.

-¡Llevadlas al palacio! Ocupaos cada uno de una y aseguraos de que despiertan sanas y salvas.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Son nuestras mejores cartas de debajo de la manga.

-Pero, ¿y tú?

-Falta uno…

-¿Un qué?

-Un chico. Yo vi a tres… estoy segura de eso… Había tres…

* * *

Tachan! Espero que haya respondido a vuestras espectativas! Por cierto un consejo: dejad reviews cuando os guste un fic, es le mejor regalor para un autor^^

**Lady Paper:** Gracias por tu apoyo, y espero que este te quite un poco las ansias, xD

**AlgelWTF**: Hola^^ Muchas gracias por el review, y sí, aquíe stamos, xD La verdad esq son unos lios algo reros, verdad? jaja Bueno, espero q te guste, besos!

**memoriesofkagome**: Lo siento! Ahora mismo voy camino de leerlo, cuanto crueldad tengo! Me justifiqué arriba, pero se q no sirve,xD Gracias por seguir ahí! Muchísimos abrazos^^

**Miina Kudo**: Bienvenida! Jaja eres ya del club de: _Heiji y Aoko, enserio? _jaja Pero tu tranquila, yo adoro a Hieji y Kazuha, en mi presencia nunca verás otra pareja, y de hecho te darás cuenta del feeling que tienen durante el fic^^ Espero que te guste... Besos!

**Jess Hattori**: No, solo un añito más, xD Lo lamento! Pero me alegr de que te haya gustado tanto^^ Así que ahí tienes algo para que lo disfrutes... Bienvenida, muchas gracias por postear!^^ Besazos!

**Marieta:** traqnuila, jaja, ya tienes a qui la continuación. Muchísimas gracias por postear, y que seas muy bienvenida, xD Besos^^

Bueno, y lo reitero, muchísimas gracias a todos por dejar reviw, eso es loq eu nos hace continuar^^ Besazos

_~Kairi y Say~_


	5. Capítulo 5

**Jojo! Ha venido Papa Noel! I trae un capiulo cargadito de emociones,xD**

**Bueno, prometi no tardar a actualizar i creo q de momente me estoy portando... Espero que a todo el mundo le haya ido genial con las notas, y a quien no haya sido asi, q no se asofoque, la vida es larga i curso hay muchos,xP**

**Bueno, no entretengo más, q disfruiteis el regalillo!**

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan es propiedad del genialisimo Gosho Aoyama, y no hay ninguna intención de plagio. Solo hemos tomado prestados sus personajes. ^^ En cuanto a los lugares y la trama son completamente nuestros.**

** Este es cosa de Kairi:**

Capítulo 5:

- Había dos chicas, concretamente estas dos, y un chico moreno- decía Kazuha mientras veía a las dos muchachas tendidas en la hierba – Kaito, Shin quiero que cojáis cada uno a una y las llevéis al castillo. Enseguida voy yo. Voy a buscar al que falta.

- Pero… - dijeron los dos al unísono. Todo el mundo sabía que la aldea de los Wishmu estaba muy cerca, por no hablar de que ese bosque era muy peligroso de noche.

- Tranquilos estaré bien – la chica les mando una sonrisa que los reconfortó.

Sin decir nada más los dos chicos las cogieron y pusieron rumbo al gigantesco palacio mientras que la chica se quedaba allí a buscar al chico moreno, como lo había bautizado de momento.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la aldea, todos los habitantes de Inayrt sabían que los Wishmu eran gente muy problemática. Nadie con dos dedos de frente se le ocurriría molestarlos. Acabas muy mal parado.

Kazuha se asomó a la aldea con la esperanza de que al chico no se le hubiera ocurrido ir a pedir ayuda allí, pero esa esperanza se desvaneció y cambio a un sentimiento de preocupación cuando vio al chico tirado en frente de una de las tiendas con aspecto de estar muy mal herido.

Inmediatamente Kazuha se acercó a él e intentó ayudarlo a salir de ahí y llevarlo hasta la sombra que proporcionaban los arboles. No podían quedarse ahí mucho más tiempo, pronto se haría de noche y los hombres-lobo no perdonan a nadie.

- Hay que ser idiota – dijo mirando las heridas del chico

Pero no le culpó, no podía saberlo. En su rostro se formó una sonrisa. *Si estuviera en el lugar del chico y mis dos mejores amigos se desmayaran creo que hubiera actuado exactamente igual*

Kazuha se dispuso a levantarlo para llevarlo al castillo pero Heiji era demasiado pesado para ella.

- Kuso! No puedo con él. Intentare entrar en su mente para despertarlo

Kazuha se concentró y vio el aura blanca inmaculada de la inconsciencia

- Kuso! No está consciente. Pero debería poder entrar. Por lo menos con Shin funcionó.

Se dispuso a entrar en al aura como siempre solía hacerlo… pero algo fallaba. No podía entrar en la mente de aquel desconocido.

- Kuso, Kuso y Kuso! Voy a tener que esperar a que despierte.

La chica se dispuso entonces a curarles las heridas del rostro. Puso la cabeza del moreno en su regazo. En un movimiento brusco el chico inconscientemente puso una mueca de dolor y se llevó una mano al estómago. Kazuha se dio cuenta de la mueca y le levantó la camiseta un poco viendo la zona terriblemente hinchada y amoratada.

Kazuha sacó de su mochila (siempre la llevaba encima) unas vendas y un paño. Rasgó un poco el paño y dejó solo un rato al chico para ir al rio más cercano a coger agua. La chica puso un trozo en su frente y con el sobrante le limpió la herida y le vendó el pecho.

Tiempo después se puso manos a la obra con su ojo. Estaba amoratado y tenía muy mal aspecto. Cuando hubo terminado intento de nuevo meterse en su cabeza para intentar despertarlo, pero una vez más no pudo hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué no puedo entrar en la mente de este chico? – se pregunto a sí misma la chica. Se sentía frustrada nunca nadie había sido capaz de dejarla fuera.

Kazuha se dispuso a buscar leña para hacer una fogata, pero no se atrevía a dejar al muchacho solo, pero no tenía otra opción. Los mejor para pasar una noche en el bosque era tener una buena fogata para ahuyentar a los animales y seres del bosque.

La chica puso todos los troncos que encontró y encendió una fogata. Se sentó alrededor de ella e intentó acercar al chico un poco, en Inayrt las temperaturas por la noche eran muy bajas y no era cuestión de que el chico cogiera una hipotermia.

Se pasó toda la noche vigilando y cuando ya vio los primero rayos de sol que daban paso al alba, sin quererlo, se quedó dormida. No supo cuanto tiempo durmió, pero no fue mucho puesto que cuando despertó el chico dormía profundamente en el mismo lugar en el que, horas antes, ella lo había puesto al lado de la hoguera.

…..

- ¡Sigue sin venir y ya es por la mañana Shin! ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo?

- Tranquilizate Kaito – dijo Shinichi por vigésima vez ¿o era la vigésimo primera? El chico ya había perdido la cuenta. Entendía muy bien la preocupación de Kaito por su mejor amiga, el también estaba inquieto, pero confiaba en ella y sabia que volvería sana y salva.

- Además ellas tampoco despiertan – dijo Kaito mirando a las dos muchachas tendidas en la cama de ambos.

- Lo sé… - miró al chico para luego dirigirse a la ventana y mirar al horizonte donde los tímidos rayos del sol del amanecer le saludaban – Sólo queda esperar

….

- Mi señora tengo informado de que ya están aquí – Un muchacho rubio de ojos azules entró por la puerta e hizo una reverencia

- Estupendo es lo que estábamos esperando – una mujer alta y rubia como el muchacho se giró para verle

- ¿Preparo las tropas, mi señora?

- No, todavía no es la hora. Deben estar preparados para lo que se les viene encima.

- Como usted mande, mi señora – El rubio salió por la puerta y dejo a la mujer sola

- Ya llegara el momento de tomar lo que me pertenece…- le susurró al viento

...

Kazuha empezó a zamarrear al chico, era ya muy tarde y no quería que Kaito y Shin se preocuparan por ella.

Poco a poco, tras muchos zamarreones, el chico fue abriendo sus ojos esmeraldas, encontrándose con otros de su mismo color que lo miraban intensamente.

- ¡Puff! Por fin despiertas

- Ein? – el chico puso un mueca ¿Dónde estaba?¿Porque estaba allí?¿Quien era esa chica?¿Porque le hablaba con tanta familiaridad, como si ya se conocieran?¿¡Y porque diablos la tenía tan cerca!

Automáticamente de preguntarse eso se puso como un tomate y se separo de ella inmediatamente.

- Ei, ei, tranquilo, solo he venido a ayudar – dijo tendiéndole la mano.

Entonces el chico se acordó de todo lo que le había pasado: el cambio de lugar, el desmayo de Ran y Aoko, la pelea… Ran y Aoko. Heiji miró a su alrededor. Ni rastro de las chicas.

- ¿Ran? ¿Aoko? – miró a la chica que tenía enfrente ¿Dónde están?

- Ah! ¿Te refieres a las dos muchachas que estaban tiradas en la hierba inconscientes? – Vio como el chico asentía con la preocupación tiñendo su rostro – tranquilo están bien. Están conmigo. Unos amigos míos se la llevaron a un lugar seguro – dijo sonriendo

- ¿Seguro? ¿Y dónde puedo encontrarlas?

- Eso es fácil. Ven conmigo – E inmediatamente Kazuha le tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse y, dando a entender, que la siguiera. Heiji desconfió pero la sonrisa de esa muchacha hizo que le cogiera su mano.

No sabía porque pero esa chica le infundía confianza, además tenía que encontrar a sus amigas, y averiguar dónde estaba. El chico se dispuso a ponerse de pie con la ayuda del agarre de la chica, pero todavía estaba muy débil y las piernas le fallaron. Iba a caer, pero a la voz de "Cuidado" unas manos lo agarraron por la cintura y tiraron hacia la dirección de la dueña.

Kazuha en un acto inconsciente agarró al chico para que no cayera pero lo que no calculo es que él estando tan débil y con ese tremendo tirón caería encima de ella. Y fue lo que pasó. El chico estaba literalmente encima de la chica con las manos en sus costados y ella con una en su pecho, sintiendo los latidos del corazón del chico, que al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban se aceleraban cada vez más. Al igual que el de ella. Heiji reacciono y se puso de pie de un salto.

- ¿Es-estas bien? – Tartamudeó el chico con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

- Ha-Hai – ella también se había sonrojado, pero guardo la compostura y dijo con seguridad - ¿Nos vamos?

- Cuando quieras – la chica empezó a andar dirección a su casa y él la siguió –Por cierto mi nombre es Kazuha Toyama

- Yo me llamo Heiji Hattori

- Encantado Heiji-kun – La chica se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa que él no olvidaría en la vida.

* * *

Espero que os guste^^ Bueno, vamos con los agradecimientos:

**Lady Paper: **bueno, este si es navideño, verdad?jaja Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y por tu enorme paciencia. La verdad es que pensar la historia fue bastante divertido! Gracia spor el review, espero que te guste! besazos^^

**Marieta: **jaja, tranquila, no me des un disgusto... aquí tienes otro capitulo! Q lo disfrutes tanto como los otros...

**Marie: **Bienvenida! No te preocupes, llevamos pocos capítulos. Muchas gracias por dejar review, espero q este tambien te agrade!

**Miina Kudo:** wuo chica! Casi en el blanco, jaja Veremos como avanza con los proximos capitulos, pero con la carrerilla q has cogido, te pedire q te guardes tus hipotesiss, nosea cosa q un dia nos descubras el final antes de tiempo!jaja Muchos besos, y gracias por el review!

**Shihoran:** Hola de nuevo^^ Espero q tardes tiempo a cansarte de nosotras y principalmente de mí! Realmente agradezco tu seguimiento, no debe de ser facil leer a una loca despistada como yo,xD Muchas gracias por el review i como simepre espero q te guste!

Muchisimas gracias tambien a todos los que han leido y no han posteado, la playa se hace con millones de granitos de arena! aunque si alguien quiere dejarlo, tampoco le morderemos,xD

Espero q todo el mundo pase unas felices Navidades y que vuestro 2011 sea mejor que este fantástico 2010, besazos a todos y a todas, y q sepáis que os llevare en un trozito de mi corazón, queridos lectores,xD

Besos y abrazos a todos, y si lo deseais, tal vez los reyes también vengan cargados con una continuación,xD

_~Kairi y Say~_

FELIZ NAVIDAD!


End file.
